falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Altrix (War Does Change)
Altrix's Father (Deceased)|statusintro = Alive|eyes = Blue|coat = Black Chitin|magic aura = Green|accessories = Medical Boxes|statuscurrent = }}'Altrix '''is a changeling hailing from Stable 84 beneath the changeling hive in Equestria's borders. She is from the side story Fallout: Equestria - War Does Change, and is the third character to join the protagonist's party. History Background Altrix was born and raised within the halls of Stable 84, her mother, Matercula, being a stable security officer. She never saw the outside world, or even the rest of her hive, since the door to Stable 84 had been sealed tight for two hundred years. At some point she began practicing medicine, and started working in the stable's clinic. She, much like the rest of her hive, was also magically weak due to the lack of love energy available to them. Present Day When Scrap Heap and his friends found and entered Stable 84, one of the group members, Stripe, was dying from a radscorpion sting. Altrix was one of the changelings who tended to Stripe's condition, and ultimately managed to save the zebra mare's life. After the group where tasked by Princess Insidiis to find a replacement water talisman at another nearby stable, she asks Altrix to accompany the group due to their lack of a trained medic. Altrix accepted the group, with some hesitation, and would join the ponies on their quest. Altrix was amazed by the outside world, but would quickly see the darkness in it after they were attacked by a small group of raiders. The raiders had come from a nearby Megamart, a raider base where they were holding a large group of innocent ponies prisoner. The group sneaked into the Megamart, and Altrix used her changeling abilities to ward off a patrol that nearly discovered the others, though Altrix was terrified through the whole exchange with her acting being so bad they thought the raider she was disguised as was supremely high on Buck. Altrix remained out of the fighting that came soon after, instead focusing on freeing the prisoners and giving them medical aid. On the way to Stable 77 she would open up to the others in the group, revealing her father's prolonged death after a reactor maintenance accident that led her into the medical career as well as her mother's job as stable security. When they reached Stable 77, they were trapped in the Overmare's office by the single insane occupant and almost gassed to death, with Altrix suffering the worst of the effects. They were saved by the arrival of pegasus they'd met back at the Megamart, who Altrix had also spied following them shortly before entering the stable. Altrix vouches for the pegasus' entry into the group, believing a reformed raider is better than just another dead pony. When the group is ambushed by the slavers of Red Eye on the return trip to Stable 84, Altrix is horrified to learn that they are after her specifically. They manage to flee, but were unable to discover why they wanted changelings in the first place. The truth was revealed by a recovered memory orb, however, and they realised that they were developing a way for changelings to be absorbed into the Goddess' Unity. They returned to Stable 84 to warn Princess Insidiis of this, where Altrix also reunited with her mother, Matercula. When sneaking into the factory in Buckingham, Altrix uses her shapeshifting capabilities to her advantage. However, she was spotted by pre-war security systems that called her out as a changeling. In the ensuing firefight, Altrix, in a moment of desperation, was forced to pick up a gun and shoot a griffon that was about to kill Scrap Heap. This event traumatised the usually timid and kindly changeling, further cemented by the revelation that a changeling scouting party sent to the area had been sent off to be experimented on. Her emotional meltdown left her in a fragile mental state, one which her friends felt helpless to fix and even responsible for. She helps pull the recovered Sky Bandit, along with Moon Blossom, in order to quickly reach Vanhoover. Altrix saves Moon Blossom's life after she part of her head cracked open by a stray bullet from a raider, pumping her full of hyrdra in order to regenerate the lost tissue. The changeling would then travel with the group to the town of Crossroads, booking a room at the local inn before choosing to remain away from her friends and try to sleep. Her friends would confront her on her newfound depression, however, and after a heartfelt discussion they would profess their support and succeed in cheering her up. Shortly afterwards, however, the town was attacked by the Zebra Remnant. Altrix spent most of the battle tending to the wounded while the others fought the zebras off. Afterwards, Altrix was left behind when Scrap Heap and Xena went by themselves to confront the Remnant. She would go with them to the MAS hub after their return, and then they'd begin their return journey to the stable. After reaching their Sky Bandit, the group get a message from Princess Insidiis indicating that Stable 84 was under attack. The news left Altrix quite distraught, and she gained a whole new desperation to return to her home as quickly as possible to ascertain their condition. Particularly that of her mother, Matercula. When she arrived, however, it wasn't long before Matercula's corpse was discovered. This left Altrix inconsolable, grasping onto her mother's corpse in both desperation and disbelief. Altrix sadly didn't have long to grieve, and only had enough time to bury her mother before they had to depart in an attempt to rescue the rest of the hive. Altrix assisted the group's entrance into Site B, where they were able to locate where the population was being held. Their escape was blocked off by a large security door which was unable to be opened due to lockdown that couldn't be lifted from there. Altrix chose to remain behind to wait for the lockdown to be lifted so she could raise the door and lead her people to safety. Reluctant to leave the changeling behind, Scrap Heap gave her his pistol to defend herself with despite her trepidation at holding the weapon once again. She would soon have to put it to use, the slavers figuring out their plan and attacking her position in force. She had the advantage of cover while the slavers were left out in the open, the changeling managing to dispatch two of the three initial attackers after some encouragement over the intercom from her friends. However, as she began to open the doors to free her people, a large group of reinforcements arrived. The leader of this group, a griffon Talon in power armour, shot Altrix in the chest and destroyed Scrap Heap's original pistol. All that was left between the slavers and the controls, knowing they still had time to stop the doors opening if she failed, Altrix gave her friends one last smile through the nearby security camera before turning herself into a manticore. She charged the slavers, killing several during their momentary surprise before being shot many times by the group. Despite her lethal wounds, she pressed on and succeeded in using her form's strength to kill the griffon who had shot her, giving the doors time to fully open before Altrix succumbed to her injuries and perished. Legacy The hive would witness Altrix's final moment of sacrifice, promptly swarming the slavers who had murdered her and avenging the young doctor. They would take her body as they evacuated from Site B, leaving no changeling behind. Her friends, having witnessed her demise over the security feed, were devastated by her death. However, her sacrifice inspired them to keep on moving and ensure they completed their mission. They were now not only doing it for the good of Equestria, but for the memory of their friend as well. Traits Appearance Altrix holds a similar appearance to the majority of changeling drones, that being a black coloured chitin, bright blue eyes and holes lining both her wings and hooves. While most of her fellow stable dwellers wear the standard jumpsuit-PipBuck combination, Altrix wears neither. Instead, she simply wears two medical boxes with Fluttershy's cutie mark emblazoned on them, which carry everything she needs to do her duties as a medic. Personality Altrix seems a timid and shy mare, not unlike the mare the cutie mark on her medical boxes belonged to. She is soft spoken and easily embarrassed, and can be startled quite easily. Despite this, however, there is a strength to the mare. When asked by Insidiis to accompany the group, it was a request rather than an order, and one she could have turned down. However, she is dedicated to her role as a healer, and despite her fears would not deny the request if it meant that the group would depart without a medic in their ranks. Despite her timid nature, she will readily put herself in harm's way if it means getting medical attention to anyone who might need it. After being forced to kill for the first time, Altrix became withdrawn and traumatised. She also displayed uncharacteristic anger, snarling at Scrap Heap and hurling insults at the alicorn they encountered. The wasteland had left its scar on the young changeling. The aftermath just left her feeling depressed, lamenting the hostility of the Equestrian Wasteland. After a heartfelt discussion with her friends, however, Altrix once again found her resolve and determination to see their task through, as well as reigniting her strong desire to help others. Despite this, she would never be quite as innocent as she once was. This was further ignited when her mother was killed by Red Eye's slavers, leaving Altrix further broken and disillusioned. Skills Altrix seems to have a good amount of experience when it comes to medicine, to the point where she is the first changeling that Insidiis asked to accompany Scrap Heap's group. And this was despite of the mare's own timid nature, speaking volumes about her skill as a doctor. She does not have any skill when it comes to combat, however, being focused solely on healing the wounds of the others. As such, she has to stay back during firefights, and be protected from harm by the others. She also has weak magic, due to never having absorbed any love energy while inside the stable. But now that the stable has opened, her magical capabilities will increase as she takes on more and more of such energy. It still remains to be seen how much her abilities will grow now that she has a moderate amount of love to work with. She is shown to be fully capable of shifting forms, though her acting leaves something to be desired. Equipment Altrix carries around a pair of medical boxes strapped to her sides at all times, containing everything she needs to effectively pursue her role as the team's medic. Despite the traumatic experience of taking a life with it, Scrap Heap would gift Altrix his original 9mm pistol during their infiltration of Site B. She was heavily reluctant, but accepted the weapon after Scrap made it clear that he would only allow her to remain behind if he knew she had a chance to defend herself. Relationships '''Scrap Heap '- When they first met, Altrix tried to make herself as noticeably as possible, potentially due to the fact that these were the first ponies she had ever seen, combined with her shy nature. She impressed Scrap Heap, and greatly surprised him, when she accepted a spot within the group. Scrap Heap thusly warmly welcomed the changeling into the fold, making a note that he would need to protect her in combat situations. 'Stripe '- Altrix was one of the changeling doctors who saved Stripe's life when she was suffering from radscorpion venom. Because of this, Stripe is thankful towards Altrix. Stripe has also become somewhat protective towards Altrix. 'Cobalt '- Altrix is shy around Cobalt when they first met, likely due to him being the very first pony she'd ever seen. When Cobalt was shot in the hoof, she sprung into action to see to his medical needs, even to the point of inadvertently embarrassing the unicorn. 'Moon Blossom '- Altrix freed Moon Blossom from her binds when inside the raider outpost at an old Megamart. Moon Blossom would return the favour later on, saving Altrix and the group from suffocation in Stable 77. Altrix vouches for Moon Blossom's entry into the group, believing she truly has the capacity for good. 'Insidiis '- Insidiis is the Princess of the Equestrian Hive and the stable's Overmare. Because of this, Altrix is very loyal to Insidiis and trusts her completely. However, Insidiis' imposing presence, something that comes naturally to Changeling Queens, does little to dissuade Altrix's timid nature. 'Matercula '- Matercula is Altrix's mother, and thusly holds a great deal of concern towards her being out in the wasteland. She is proud of what her daughter is doing, however, and loves her a great deal. When Matercula died, Altrix was beyond devastated. Notes & Trivia *She is the second mare among Scrap Heap's group, and the second non-pony to join up as well. *She is essentially changeling Fluttershy, right down to the cutie mark she carries around with her on her bags. *The first time she shape-shifted she disguised herself as a raider named 'Face Pizza', which is a reference to the Psychos from the Borderlands series. *Altrix was the first of Scrap Heap's friends to die. *Her final stand as a manticore was the only pseudo appearance of the creature in War Does Change. Gallery Mlp changeling by matty4z-d5mbm1c.png|A standard changeling drone, of which Altrix belongs. Altrix Sketch.png|A sketch of Altrix with her bags. Insidiis.png|Insidiis, Altrix's ruling Princess. Scrap Heap's Gang Concept.png|Scrap Heap's Party Altrix2.png|Altrix Scrap Heap's Gang - Copy - Copy.png|The whole gang. Category:Characters Category:Changelings Category:Characters (War Does Change)